bdacfandomcom-20200214-history
Eraname
Eraname, also known as the Friendly Wilderness, is a Material plane just past the shores of the Feywild. It is a relatively small plane, with endless desert to the north, an impassable forest to the west, an immense fissure to the south, and a wide ocean blocked in by a planar boundary to the east. There is no passage of seasons on Eraname, making climate a year-round temperate, though extreme terrain may hold different climes. The Vahkis mountain range runs north-south along the center of the plane, dividing it in two with a few exceptions, notably the trade routes Surajan Pass and Carl's Pass. The northern point terminates in Mount Firelash, a dormant volcano, while the southern ends in Mount Stoneblade, the tallest point on Eraname. The eastern section of the plane contains Brightwood Swamp and the Corporeal Coast, which borders an unnamed sea. The western section is mostly taken up by a widespread forest known as the Friendly Wilderness, although the Jagged Plains can be found on its southern section between Strom and the Vahkis Mountains. To the south, fissures mar the ground, becoming wider and wider until the earth simply falls away. Inhabitants Gnomes, elves, dwarves, and humans make up the largest portion of the population of Eraname. The gnomes mostly live in or around Brightwood Swamp in Susteren, Mashalea, or Beaugency. The elves live in the western section of the plane in Aquilonis, Nundinae, and Sentus. Dwarves live in and underneath the Vahkis in Ishkaril, Vyapara, and Ashman. Humans live wherever they can, including in Strom, Odeslani, and Milovody. Of the three remaining cities, Harrowholm is an estate of the Blackwell tiefling family, Needle Springs is a community of halflings, and Aalen Monastery is mostly comprised of aasimar, drow, and demi-elementals. There are a few unknown populations as well - svirfeblin occupy the lower barges of Milovody, feral drow can be found in the Eranamian Underdark, the bottom of the sea holds the merfolk kingdom of Marjania, and past the desert horizon lies Domkrasen, a settlement of fire elemental creatures including azers and salamanders. History Eraname came into existence with the majority of planes at the beginning of the world. It gained sentience within a few hundred years, becoming Suzerain, and wondered if it was possible for its blasted, volcanic lands to become like the neighboring Feywild. It nurtured itself, growing a habitable area that now encompasses the known lands of Eraname, and was soon filled with creatures. However, many of the creatures were twisted and unnatural, being undead or aberrations. After Suzerain acquired the cooperation of other souls, transforming them into nature spirits, he began to cleanse his lands, but was limited by the nature of the spirits' boundaries. He then came to a mortal who was pure of heart, the Hero Carl, asking him to remove the monsters from the lands. After Carl's journey and success, Eraname was far more peaceful and much closer to the idealized land that Suzerain wished to be. In the years afterwards, the Dynasty happened upon the plane, founding cities, building roads, and stopping the chaos caused by banditry, necromancers, and interracial skirmishes. This brought Eraname to the state it is in today, at least until the civil war broke out. The Dynasty, in their rush to defend their empire against a rising interplanar threat, began to harvest Eraname beyond what it could reasonably provide, and Suzerain did not wish for all his work to create such a paradise going to waste. The nature spirits decided that they could not let their lands and lives be destroyed, and so they called out across the plane for aid. In the end, the elves, along with their allies in the tieflings and dwarves, began to fight against the humans, gnomes, and Aalen Monastery. Despite the Dynasty's initial push, the party was quickly victorious on the side of the rebellion, driving the elves back to the western side of the plane and the dwarves back to their towns. The gnomes of Susteren were defended well, enough so that they had the time to produce a great clockwork army to march on the western elves.Category:Locations